Nova
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Bersama berseminya pohon sakura, kaupun menjadi dirimu lagi. Dan bersama dengan nafasmu, kau akan menemukan cinta barumu. Dan bersamanya dengan setiap dentingan jam, kisah ini tidak akan berakhir.


**Persona Series © Tecmo**

**.**

**Nova © Kiyui Tsukiyoshi**

**.**

**warning(s) : banyak keabalan dalam cerita ! adanya ooc-ness yang merajalela! adanya kelebayan kata dalam setiap lantunan kata. Tapi hey! bagaimanapun ini murni dari imajinasiku TANPA MEMPLAGIAT! karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengatai hasil karyaku sendiri :D hanya saja, ya mungkin... beberapa kata-kata di fic ini berasal dari kata-kata favorit saya dari beberapa fic yang indah :D**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

.

**Don't ****Read!**

**.**

**Silakan tekan tanda X di pojok kanan atas**

**.**

**Jadi, Flame not allowed! I've warning you before!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tik tik tik...

Detik terus bergerak, membawa segala retak.

Tik tik tik...

Sekali lagi, waktu terus berjalan, dalam sisa luka yang di tinggalkan.

Dan dalam segala putarannya, kau masih terjaga. Membiarkan waktu terus berlalu.

Membiarkan luka terus terjalin, dalam malam yang dingin. Dengan otak yang tak berhenti, dalam setiap memori.

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Dan disinilah kau, berbagi segala cerita dengannya. Canda tawa mengiring bahagia. Dalam segala pekik membahagia.

"Dasar, Sho-chan! Kau begitu konyol!" ucap bibir itu tetap memekik.

Membiarkan bahagia menjalar masuk. Ke dalam lorong yang sepi.

"Enak saja, kau yang konyol Chie!" suara itu terdengar biasa. Suara tawa lebih mendominasi suaranya. Dalam segala pekikan kalian tertawa bersama. Membiarkan waktu terus bergerak. Dan menjadi saksi keakraban insan persahabatan.

Perasaan hangatpun menjalar ke dalam ruang hati mu. Membiarkan perasaan itu kian meluap, Dalam canda yang terucap.

* * *

><p>Dipeluk kedua lutut itu, mengabaikan segala luka terdahulu. Dalam nada kesedihan kau berisak, membiarkan dilema terus mengusak.<p>

Membiarkan lutut menjadi korban, karena dalamnya kesedihan. Membiarkan detik terus bergerak, menjadi saksi bisu tak bergerak.

Dan di dalam setiap isak, memori itu memberontak.

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

"Jadi begitu... Aku sangat menyukai Yukiko. Err... Kau mau membantuku,'kan Chie-chan?" suara itu terdengar bahagia. Suara yang meninggalkan luka. Dalam segala usaha kau coba mengulur senyuman, berusaha untuk memompa kekuatan.

"Ah... Aku tidak tau... Tapi aku akan mencoba," akhirnya suara mu terdengar parau. Dalam setiap luka yang memahat kilau. Tetapi, tentu sosok didepanmu tidak peka. Yang di otaknya hanya perasaannya, tanpa mengetahui ada insan yang terluka. Dalam setiap wajah yang menahan sakit.

Hatimu memberontak.

Pikiranmu berteriak.

Membuat otak tak bergerak.

Senyumpun menjadi tameng terurak.

* * *

><p>kau memeluk lutut itu lebih erat. Seolah lutut akan beranjak, meninggalkanmu dalam segala isak.<p>

Tangismupun memecah, membiarkan suara isak mengiring. Dalam segala usaha, kau bergeming. Membiarkan penyesalan mengisi pahatan luka.

Dan dalam tarikan nafas, kau berhembus. Membiarkan segalanya mengalir.

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

"Yukiko-chan itu sangat cuek ya... Tapi ia manis dan baik... Itu yang membuatku suka," bibirnyapun bergerak, menjadi pisau bergerak. Pisau itu menusuk kasar, tanpa teriakan menguar.

Sekali lagi, kau mencoba tersenyum. Memahami segala luka mengulum.

Membiarkan senyum menjadi tameng, agar kau tidak dipandang iba olehnya. Oleh orang yang menempati tempat spesial di hati. Untuk pertama kali.

* * *

><p>kaupun mulai bangkit, berusaha menggerakkan kaki. Berusaha untuk tidak merana, akan kesedihan terdalam.<p>

Cermin menjadi sasaranmu, langkah seribu menjadi pilihanmu. Kau menatap lekat bayanganmu di cermin. Menampakkan sosok yang lain. Ini bukan kau! Bukankah kau tidak akan terlihat serapuh ini? Kau terlihat seperti kayu lapuk yang hancur!

Otakmupun berputar keras, membiarkan solusi berkeras. Maka, kaupun meraih ponselmu, menekan segala nomor yang sudah menempel.

"Ya halo, Chie... Ada apa?" suara di seberang menjadi barber berat. Mengusutkan pita suaramu. Kau pun menarik nafas, ini kesempatan terakhir karena esok kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Perbedaan sekolah menjadi jarak yang mencolok dalam percakapan esok. Maka, selama kau masih bisa bercakap, kaupun memilih jalan ini.

"Sho-chan-" suaramupun membuntu. Terdengar suara bertanya di seberang yang makin menahanmu. Maka, kaupun menarik nafas panjang. Esok hari, kau sudah menjadi anak SMA, karena itu, kau harus menyelesaikan masa SMPmu dengan tegas.

"Aku..." suaramupun tertahan lagi. Membiarkan detik jam menjadi terdengar.

"Kimi ga daisuki!" akhirnya kata itupun bisa terucap di bibirmu.

Sekali lagi, yang terdengar hanya suara jarum jam yang bergerak.

Seolah jarum itu sedang bertepuk tangan.

"Ah... Chie-chan... Aku-"

"Ya, aku tau... Aku tidak mengharapkan balasan kok... Konbanwa dan selamat menikmati masa SMA besok ya,"

klik.

Kaupun menekan tombol itu. Memutuskan segala komunikasi. Kaupun tersenyum, menatap ponsel yang menjadi jembatan. Bulir air pewakil perasaan itupun berjatuhan dalam segala haru menyatukan.

"Sampai jumpa, cinta pertamaku..."

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

Kakimupun terus berjalan. Pandangan haru menjadi hiasan. Pandangan

penuh arti menjadi kekuatan. Bersama dengan kicauan burung, kaupun menyungging senyum. Bersama hembusan angin kau berhembus. Bersama dengan denyut jantung, kau akan tetap bertahan. Walau kau baru mengalami masa sulit, itu tak akan membelit. Karena dengan pengalaman ini, kau akan ingat, dulu kau pernah merasakan bunga dunia. Membuatmu terbang dan terjatuh. Namun sekarang kau bangkit, dalam segala kenangan, kau akan melebur.

Kau pernah mengalami patah hati, tetapi itu tak menjadi alasan kau membuang hidup ini. Kau telah membuang segala kenangan itu, membiarkannya terkubur dalam harapan. Saatnya kau membuat kenangan baru, karena masa lalu telah berlalu.

Kaupun terhanyut dalam perasaan lega, membiarkan hati terus tenggelam dalam ingatan. Kaupun tidak menyadari, banyak teriakan di sekitarmu.

Kring kring

"Hey! Awas!"

akhirnya teriakan itu membangunkanmu. Bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara sepeda, kau mengangkat kepala. Membiarkan matamu terus melebar, kakimupun melumpuh saking terkejut. Dan... Kecelakaan itu tak terhindar... Ketika kau tertabrak sepeda yang di tunggangi orang bodoh —menurutmu.

Kaupun mengusap kepalamu, terjatuh begitu keras membuatmu tidak nyaman. Benar-benar sesuai dengan perasaan kau semalam. Kaupun mengerang, berusaha menahan sakit yang berulang.

Hembusan nafas terasa menggelitik bagian sensitifmu. Matamu membulat.

Dan tanpa kau sadari, ternyata pria berambut coklat yang menaiki sepeda itu terjatuh di tempat yang salah. Membuatnya melihat apa yang kau sembunyikan di balik rok ungumu.

Lalu dengan polosnya pria itu bangkit, menunjukkan wajah mesum dengan hidung mengeluarkan cairan merah. Ia sungguh tak sadar, betapa berangnya hatimu.

"Hey... Maaf... Kenalkan aku Yosuke Hanamura. Aku baru pindah ke Inaba," bibir itu bergerak dengan polos dan seenaknya. Tanpa menyadari betapa merahnya wajahmu menahan amarah. Betapa banyaknya darah yang memuncak. Dan karena itu, insiden pertemuan pertama yang mengerikan itu terjadi... Ketika kau membalas menendang bagian sensitif pria itu dengan kasar.

Membiarkan nafas menutup segala malu yang menguar.

Membiarkan keringat mendinginkan panas. Dan dari situ pertemuan itu terjadi... Dan untuk pertama kalinya di musim semi, kau dapat menjadi dirimu kembali. Yang bahkan kau sudah lupa, kapan terakhir kali kau menjadi dirimu hanya di karenakan cinta.

Dan pertemuan pertama itu, pria yang pertama kau temui di musim semi menempati posisi kurang ajar di hatimu. Atau mungkin... Hanya mungkin... Posisi itu akan bergeser seiringnya waktu yang bergerak?

Bersama berseminya pohon sakura, kaupun menjadi dirimu lagi.

Dan bersama dengan nafasmu, kau akan menemukan cinta barumu.

Dan bersamanya dengan setiap dentingan jam, kisah ini tidak akan berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Ya! Akhirnya kesampean juga bisa ngepublish fic di fandom dengan chara favoritku~ maaf atas keabalan cerita ini... sebenarnya aku mendapatkan ide dari ituloh... yang pas bagian pengen nambahin social link ama Chie — entah nambahin keberapa. yang tiba-tiba ada anak cowok yang ngaku temen SMPnya Chie terus seenak jidadnya nanyain keadaan Yukiko. Saat itu Chie kelihatan sedih kan? Itu artinya dia pernah jatuh cinta kan? Hahaha! Bagaimanapun Chie-chan itu masih normal dan bisa jatuh cinta~ jadi aku mencoba membuat dengan khayalan ini... XDD

Review? :3


End file.
